


not yet, though

by saiharakiss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Face Slapping, M/M, Minor Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, i guess, kaito learns something new, like..angrily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiharakiss/pseuds/saiharakiss
Summary: short thing that i wrote a while ago idk where to put it so. basically kaito and shuichi have a little fling and kokichi is telling kaito some things
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, implied saimota - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	not yet, though

Kokichi narrows his eyes up at Kaito, his stupid shit-eating grin spreading across his lips. Kaito’s blood boils when he sees it. “Well, I gotta hand it to you, you sure are smarter than I thought. I really thought that an idiot like you would forget to give me my textbooks back..” He tossed the aforementioned books onto his bed. “But here I am again, wrong. You always surprise me, Kaito. Getting smarter every day!” Kaito grits his teeth at that remark. “I’m not a little kid. I’m in the same grade as you.” He inches forward. Kokichi keeps smiling. “That’s hard to believe sometimes.” He sneers, not at all intimidated with the way Kaito was looming above him. Their height difference was definitely pretty drastic. “It’s just..hard to think that you want to be a luminary of the stars. Really? I’ve never seen such a stupid astronaut in my life-”

Kokichi’s words are cut short with a harsh slap to his face. Kaito saw red the moment the words left his lips, his arm moving on his own. Kokichi was taken aback, head turned to the side in which the harsh movement was aimed, cheek stinging as it began to burn red. Kaito was shocked with himself too, but it’s not like he didn’t deserve it. “You..you talk a lot of shit for a fucking liar.” He hisses through his teeth, Kokichi remaining silent. “I don’t need to take anything from someone like you. You’re..the lowest of the low, Kokichi.” He says lowly, watching his face intently from where it was hidden behind his hair. Much to his surprise, he’s not crying. He’s not angry, either. Instead, his expression was..unreadable.

“Huh..” He breathes out, his hand coming up to hold his cheek. “That was a good hit.” Kokichi says, shakily sucking in a breath. “I..I guess you’re good for something other than shitty training sessions, huh?” Kaito bites his tongue, mainly because Kokichi was acting..different. Usually, if he’d slapped him across the face just like he did, they’d probably be at each other’s throats. But this is..weird. Kokichi turned to face him, the red not only on his cheek this time. No, his face burned a light, light shade of red. “Do it again.” He spoke. Kaito’s eyes widen. “D..Do what?” Kokichi clicks his tongue, leaning forward. The taller only stepped back a bit, intrigued by what he was saying. “Don’t be stupid. Slap me again. I know you want to.” Kokichi was leaning forward, tilting his head up.

He was right, he did kind of want to hit him again, but..for a different reason this time. “You think I don’t know?” He asks when Kaito is silent. “I see it. Every time you give Shuichi a little punch in the shoulder, he goes forward a little bit. And you watch the effect you have on him. Am I wrong?” The shorter’s face is blank, nothing except for the bright red mark left on his cheek. Kaito feels himself blushing, his ears heating up. He didn’t think..anyone else knew. “ _I see you two the day after, Kaito._ ” He spoke, ice lacing his tone. Kaito feels a shiver run up his spine. “Sometimes, I can see the smudged mascara on Shuichi’s face. And small, small parts of his skin that’s exposed. It’s red, Kaito.” Kaito gulps, stepping forward. “What’re you saying, Kokichi?” He asks lowly, looking down at Kokichi’s small figure sitting on top of his bed and placing his hands down by his hips, caging him in and making the distance between them even shorter. He pauses, locking their gazes together.

“I’m jealous.” He says. Blunt, cold, truthful. “I want that too. I want you to mess me up too. Why does Shuichi get to have so much fun? I want to feel that too.” He demands- nearly begging. His weird ass grin spreads across his face again, and Kaito gets chills. What the fuck. Kokichi leans forward, His gaze dark and teasing. “I want you, too.” Kaito finally breathes, lets out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding in. “..Kokichi..” He starts, leaning closer. Kokichi does too, their faces inches away from each other.

Kokichi’s thin fingers wrap around Kaito’s neck, tightening only the slightest bit. Kaito was about to react, but Kokichi pushed him away by his neck.

“Not yet, though.” He grins, and the hate that Kaito felt earlier came back again. He groaned, looking at Kokichi with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “The fuck, Kokichi? You can’t just..do that, and then stop right in the middle..” Kaito glared at the man on his bed, smirking smugly. “Just did.” He chuckles, hopping off of the bed. “I’m just waiting for the perfect time. Now isn’t that time.” Kokichi walks forward, placing his hand on Kaito’s chest and trailing it downwards.

“Even with..how much I..” Kokichi seems to lose himself, thumbing at the edge of Kaito’s loose t-shirt. “..I’ve gotta go to the library. Kiibo’s waiting there.” He pulls himself off, albeit reluctantly. Kaito watches speechlessly as he strides past him, grabbing his backpack off a nearby chair. “See you later, Kaito. If I go through my textbooks and find some stupid notes, I’m gonna whoop your ass.” Kaito doesn’t even find enough time to come up with a cheerful comeback to that, just watching as he shut the door. “Lock my door when you leave.” He says swiftly, his footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

Fuck. Kaito’s so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was stupid. thank u for tuning in


End file.
